


velvet light

by honeyukii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, theyre just cute and in love thats all i have to say, this is so very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyukii/pseuds/honeyukii
Summary: ❛ "Why do you keep doing that?""What do you mean?""You know, playing with my hair?" ❜
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	velvet light

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a span of 2 hours because i had to put another fic on hold until tomorrow hehe ;;;; anyways,, i remembered the mantou fist card with banri's hair half-up half-down and whoops my hand just moved on its own
> 
> title is from the song velvet light by jakob ogawa ! has literally nothing to do with the fic, i just had it on repeat the entire time i wrote this so yeah- if you wanna listen, heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OY7zxaADbs

Masumi had a strange fascination with Banri’s hair, one that bordered on obsessive. He would run his fingers through it almost every chance he got or nestle his face against the soft strands, wrapping his arms around his waist and inhaling softly. Banri didn’t mind the affection, of course, but he kept wondering what was so fascinating to him about something so mundane. 

The question was stored in the back of his mind until one evening where he felt prompted to ask. Masumi was, once again, toying idly with Banri’s hair, the two curled up together on Banri’s bed after having returned the CDs they’d traded one another (and a few stolen kisses, too). “Why do you keep doing that?” Banri questioned, earning a confused look from Masumi.

“What do you mean?” he replied, head resting on one arm as he stared at Banri with his free hand still coiling light brown locks around his fingers.

“You know, playing with my hair?” Masumi shrugged, looking back down with an unfixed gaze: “I just like it. I can stop if you want.”

Banri shook his head slightly, drawing in a breath as he closed his eyes and focused on the closeness they shared. “Nah, it’s fine,” he said, moving one arm from under his head to rest on his stomach. “It’s kinda nice.”

Masumi smirked, “So, you like it?” 

This gained a scoff from Banri, though he didn’t hide the grin that pulled at the corners of his lips. “I don’t  _ hate _ it,” he corrected. “It’s comforting, I guess. You have a really gentle touch.” Banri didn’t have to look to know the smile on Masumi’s face had only widened, soon feeling a feather-light kiss get pressed to his jaw.

“That reminds me, I had something to ask,” Masumi added once he pulled away. “Can I braid your hair?”

Banri nearly choked on air, his eyes opening as he turned his head to face Masumi with a surprised expression. It wasn’t that he resented the idea, but it sure as hell caught him off guard. “Why would you wanna do that?”

Another shrug, “I wanna see how it looks on you. I’ve never tried to before, anyway.” Banri couldn’t find an argument for either reason and a part of him, out of his own curiosity, didn’t want to protest. He sighed, looking back up at the ceiling for a second as he considered it. 

“Fine,” he complied and sat up with a light stretch of his arms, Masumi rising as well. The younger adjusted the pillows on Banri’s bed and leaned against them, sitting with his knees bent and legs resting on the sheets in some loose display of the butterfly pose. Was Masumi actually expecting him to sit in his lap…?  _ ‘So be it,’ _ Banri told himself, and got comfortable in the empty space between Masumi’s legs, resting the small of his back against the latter’s stomach with his arms crossed.

Smooth fingers began their work, brushing through Banri’s hair to untangle any knots and figure out their starting point. Masumi seemed a bit unsure of what to do first, but he soon settled on separating three decently sized strands on the side of Banri’s head, careful not to pull too hard. Unsteadily, they weaved the locks one over the other to create the braid.

“You’re good at this,” Banri noted after a few beats of silence. “I thought you’d never done this before.”

Masumi hummed, gradually getting closer to the end of the first braid. “I haven’t,” he admitted, “but I did watch a few tutorials.” This came as another surprise to Banri, who hadn’t expected Masumi to go as far as doing research on the topic. “Hold this,” he said, holding the finished braid by its end for Banri to take between his fingers.

“How long have you wanted to do this?” he asked as Masumi began working on another braid on the opposite side as before, though the placement remained the same. The moment felt way more tender than Banri had anticipated, but he found comfort in it and in relaxing with his boyfriend.

“Not long,” Masumi replied, still at work. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No, you’re good,” Banri reassured him, finding the sentiment of Masumi’s worry sweet. After a moment, he felt the latter’s fingers remove the first braid from his own and pull it along the curve of his head, matching the position of the second one. Clumsily, and with a bit of Banri’s assistance, he removed an elastic hairband from his wrist (he was more prepared than Banri thought) and used it to tie Banri’s hair back into a ponytail. Taking a moment to inspect it, Masumi found himself rather satisfied with the outcome and let Banri know with a quick, “I’m finished.”

Leaning forward, Banri touched it with his fingers, feeling the braids and growing amazed by how well they turned out, especially after Masumi claimed to have no experience. “I wanna see,” he said, pulling his phone out from under his pillow and opening the camera. He took a quick view of every angle (at least the ones he could actually see) and studied the way it was done, enjoying the look of it and making it clear with a faint, “Well damn.”

“Do you like it?” Masumi asked and Banri nodded, turning his phone off and placing back onto the bed. He glanced back at Masumi and smiled: “Yeah, I do. It looks really good, babe.” The pet name brought color to Masumi’s cheeks, but that was ignored when he quickly pulled his own phone from his pocket.

“Stay still,” he said, holding it up and narrowing his eyes to make sure the picture was perfect, though he had to admit that no camera, no matter the quality, could truly capture his boyfriend’s beauty. Banri did as told and waited as Masumi took all the pictures he needed, the latter smiling as he flipped through them.

“You better not spread those around. Can’t go having my reputation bruised and all,” he sighed out and flopped next to Masumi on the bed. It was obvious he was only joking, though he would be a bit flustered if everyone were to see them.

Successfully having set his favorite picture of the bunch as his home screen, Masumi set his phone aside. “Don’t worry, they’re for my eyes only,” he said as he rolled over to face Banri.

Banri scrunched his nose up with a soft ‘tch’ sound, “It sounds dirty when you say it like that.”

“You’re the one making it dirty, perv,” Masumi protested, earning a playful scoff from Banri. He leaned forward and kissed Banri’s forehead, resting his own against it when he pulled away. “I love you.”

Banri smiled, looking into Masumi’s eyes as he brought one of his hands up to cup his cheek. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sent this to an irl and they ranted for 5 minutes about me originally using 'elder' and 'younger' to differentiate bye .
> 
> twt: honeyukiis  
> tumblr: pinupgallore


End file.
